Green Lantern
SuperFriends Team Member Green Lantern, aka Hal Jordan is a superhero within the JLA whose power ring gives him incredible powers. His powers are useless against anything colored yellow. __toc__ History Test pilot Hal Jordan was summoned by the Green Lantern of Earth's sector, Abin Sur. Abin's ship had crashed on Earth and he was dying, so he needed to pass his ring and his battery of power on to someone worthy of the name Green Lantern. And so he passed it on to Jordan, who became Green Lantern, and later joined the ''SuperFriends''. Background Information Hal Jordan, test pilot and ring-bearer of Sector 2814 was DC Comics' Silver Age Green Lantern, and one of the co-founders of the Justice League of America in the DC Universe. Hal was trained by Sinestro as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. While training, he learned Sinestro's dark secrets and in turn they became mortal enemies. Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together. His occasional love-interest was Carol Ferris, who was also his nemesis, Star Sapphire.The Background Information is from Earth-One continuity Green Lantern Corps Some 3 billion years ago, natives of the overpopulated planet Maltus evolved into immortals of great power. They subsequently settled the planet Oa and declared themselves the Guardians of the Universe and enemies of evil after one of their own, the renegade scientist Krona, performed a forbidden experiment that had terrible consequences for the Universe at large. After a few trial and errors, the Guardians decided that their newest force of soldiers for good would consist of living beings, ones who had free will and strong moral character. To arm this new legion of celestial knights, the Guardians created the Power Rings, rings of inconceivably-advanced technology that allowed their wearers to project green beams of energy with which the bearer could conjure objects of any size or shape, limited only by his or her imagination and willpower. This eventually led to the formation of the Green Lantern Corps. They patrol different sectors of space as Intergalactic Space Patrolman.For more on the Corps see article at DC Database and Wikipedia Powers none Weapons Power Ring, which can (to name a few): :*creates objects out of pure energy (swords, cannons, motorcycles, jets, etc.) limited to his imagination :*generates a force field :*projects energy blasts :*allows user to fly and survive in the vacuum of space The ring is ineffective against anything colored yellow (although this rule was sometimes disregarded on the show) Notes * Like the recreation of the Golden Age Flash for the Silver Age version, Schwartz wanted a new version of Green Lantern to have a different secret identity, origin, and personality than his 1940s counterpart. He enlisted writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane, who in 1959 would reintroduce Green Lantern to the world in Showcase vol. 1, #22''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_22 ''Showcase vol. 1, #22] (September-October 1959). External Links * See Hal Jordan at [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/DCAU_Wiki DCAU] * See Hal Jordan at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * See Hal Jordan at the [http://greenlantern.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Wiki Green Lantern Wiki] References Category:Characters Category:Intergalactic Space Patrolman Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes